


Vine Playlist

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Funny, Karkat Swearing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Memes, Sleeping Together, Vines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dave is watching vines at 2 am and Karkat just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Vine Playlist

Dave let out a weak chuckle at the video he was watching, sense of humour completely destroyed as he met the 203 mark on the 475 video meme playlist. From what Karkat could hear, it was someone saying 'my name is Badi, but you can call me...ANYTIME' before some weird human music played, and Karkat new this because Dave had re-watched the video 11 times, each with a mindless giggle, even trying to say it before stopping halfway through and breaking down into laughter.

"Dave for the love of every holy deity in all of your strange fucking human pantheons, if you don't put that fucking iPad down right now I will literally beat you to death with it." Karkat grumbled, finally turning around in their bed to look at him.  
"Jegus Christ you look like shit." Karkat muttered. Dave was pale with huge dark circles around his bloodshot eyes, tear-stains on his cheeks.

"Hhhuh hahuh haaa-Hey Kar-hey Karkat?" Dave asked, voice wavering with his low giggles.

"Dave, it is 2 am, I swear-"

"M-my name is-hah-my name is Badi but-but you can call me: ANYTIME!" Dave continued, breaking down in front of Karkat into a pile of guffaws and weak chuckles, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Karkat grabbed the iPad and Dave could put up no resistance as he ripped it out of his hands and dropped to the side of the bed with a light thud. As Dave reached for it, Karkat wrapped his arms around him on top of the blanket, making his boyfriend unable to move.

"Noooooooooo....Karkaaat! I was like half way to the end of the playlist...." Dave moped, gently writhing against him and kicking his feet.

"Finish it in the morning. If I hear another 90's sitcom theme my head will explode."

"But then it wont have the same flow-"

"Shh!"

"But-"

"Shh!"

"Karkat-"

"SHH!"

"Night, Kark-"

"SHH-oh, sorry." Karkat apologised. "Goodnight, Dave."

There was a silence between the two.

"Dave? Wait already?!" Karkat looked up at his boyfriends face to see that he was already fast asleep, sunken eyes closed and peaceful. "Ha ha, stupid."

Karkat planted a warm kiss on his boyfriends cheek before nuzzling down into his shoulder and finally going to sleep after 4 hours of Dave's bullshit.


End file.
